He did
by Jayno
Summary: SEASON 4 SPOILERS! He did. He did love her. It just took him a while to realise. Right up until he said in fact. Now all he wanted to do was see her.
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers for Sherlock Season 4. It's been done but I HAD to guys! I don't own anyhting associated with a Sherlock.**

He did. He did love her. It just took him a while to realise. Right up until he said in fact. He rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. Sensing that Sherlock wanted to leave John offered to attend the debriefing on his behalf. The consulting detective knew that he didn't have to say where he was going. The black, unmarked car courtesy of the eldest Holmes brother stopped outside the flat of one Dr Molly Hooper. Taking a deep breath the cars occupant stepped out, flipped his collar and headed toward the second story flat.

After Sherlock's phone disconnected Molly had tried to ring him back at least 5 times. It always went straight ot voicemail. Why had he wanted her to say she loved him? She'd never admitted it out loud before and he'd said it back. "But why?" Her musings were interrupted by a knock at the door. Assuming it was her neighbor Mrs Cole she sighed headed for the door.

She jumped back slightly when she saw the object of her musings standing on the otherside of the door.

"Hello Molly. I'm not your elderly neighbor I'm afraid. Can I come in?"

Without saying a word she stepped back and made a space for him to enter the living room.

"Tea?"

Before Molly could answer Sherlock was heading to the kitchen. He needed a second to assess the situation, to clam his thoughts.

"Sherlock?"

He continued to concentrate on making the tea. "Hmmm?"

Tugging on her sleeve she took a step closer. "What was today about?"

Spinning with a cup in each hand he passed one to her and headed to the sitting room. He sat and waited for Molly to sit next to him. His stomach dropped as she sat at the far end of the sofa; as far away from him as possible. Taking a deep breath he told her about his sister, Victor, Sherringford and about her little game.

"So it was an experiment?"

"No! No. She said she had a bomb in your house. I was trying to save you. When I said the first time, it shocked me. It shocked me because I realised I meant it."

She gasped.

"I love you Molly."

Reaching out he grabbed her hand and squeezed it."You're the one who counts the most Molly."

"Do you mean it?" Her beautiful brown eyes locked with his. "No games. No manipulations."

"I do mean it. No games." He raised her hand to his lips and softly kissed it. "No manipulations."

A happy sob escaped her mouth causing Sherlock's eyes to dart to her face, catologing her reaction."

"I love you too."

She'd never seen a smile so beaituful on his face. "Obviously."

They both chuckled. Very slowly. Too slowly in her opinion Sherlock moved closer and raised his left hand and placed it on her cheek. His thumb wiped away her tears. "My beautiful Molly Hooper." Before she could respond he leaned forward and placed his lips to hers. Carefully at first as though he didn't want to hurt her. Pushing herself forward Molly wrapped her arms around Sherlock's neck and kissed him harder. Putting every emotion into the kiss: I love you, I need you, I'm so glad you're okay. As her lungs screamed for air she pulled back. Her wide eyes staring at the man she loved.

Sherlock panted heavily his eyelids blinking fast.

Molly giggled. "You okay?"

He swallowed and nodded. "More than okay."

"Good." She pressed her lips to his briefly. "Have you eaten?"

He shook his head.

"I have shepeards pie."

Smiling he follwed her to the kitchen. While she served up two plates he told her about Mycroft had opted to die so John wouldn't have to. Joking that there was a heart in his brother afterall.

"Your own sister wanted you to decide who should live out of your brother and best friend?"

"Yes."

"I can't even imagine having to make that decision."

Sherlock grabbed both of the plates of food and headed back to the sofa. "I didn't have to in the end. I got her to stop by..." He cleared his throat. "This looks delicious Molly."

"Thank you. By what?"

"Hmm?" His voice pitched a little higher than normal.

"You got her to stop by doing what?"

He sighed. "You won't like it."

"Just tell me." Her voice was just above a whisper.

"I turned the gun on myself."

She gasped.

"I wasn't going to kill anyone. I took a calculated risk. The whole day, her whole plan had been about me so by threatening to take myself out of the equation."

"You changed the game."

"Exactly."

"A huge risk."

"It was, but I couldn't go on anymore. Not after seeing you, hurting you. The second I realised I loved you all I wanted to do was come to you."

Reaching over she squeezed his hand. "You did. You're here. Let's finish eating and get some sleep."

His eyelids blinked rapidly.

Molly chuckled. "Just sleep Sherlock."

Nodding he smiled and began to eat his dinner. Molly filled him in on a few interesting autopsies she'd done and promised that yes she had kep the results for him to view at his leisure.

Dinner finished Molly scooped up the plates and headed to her kitchen. Silently he followed her. With the plates rinsed off and stacked in the sink the Patholigst stretched her arm out towards the detective and wiggled her fingers. His hand enveloped hers. How had he not noticed how small she was before. "I always miss something."

She turned to look at him. "What was that?"

Smiling he shook his head and motioned for her to keep moving. As they reached Molly's room Sherlock felt nervous and Molly as astute as ever noticed. "It's okay. It's just a bedroom."

"Your bedroom." He corrected.

She chuckled. "And that's just a bed."

"Your bed." He corrected once more.

"All we are going to do is sleep."

"Sleep."

"And maybe cuddle and kiss but mainly sleep."

Stepping in front of her he placed his hands on her hips. "You are a marvel Molly Hooper."

Blushing she turned her face away. Rocking forward onto his toes he kissed her temple. "Do you want the bathroom first?" She nooded. "Are my things.."

"Bottom drawer as always. "Heading to the bathroom Molly's mind was swimming. He did. He did love her. She wasn't stupid, she knew it wouldn't be all flowers sent to work and holding hands while walking down the street but she didn't mind. As long as he tried. She didn't want to change him. "That never works anyway." She mumbled to herself while she got chnaged into her yellow singlet and yellow pajama pants.

In the bedroom Sherlock was doing the same; except white tee shirt and blue checkered pajama bottoms. His thoughts were similar to those of Molly. How was he ever going to keep her happy? Hell how was he going to keep her? Squeezing his eyes shut he heard John's parting words. 'Just be yourself. For some reason she likes that.'

Molly returned to the bedroom to find Sherlock sititng crossed legged on the right hand side of the bed. "You sleep on the left." It wasn't a question,

"More middle left but yeah." Now it was her turn to be nervous as she stood beside her bed watching him.

Scooting his back to the head board Sherlock held his hand out to Molly and smiled at her. Not his usual fake smile but a genuine one that reached his eyes and lit up his whole face. "Come on Molly. It's just a bed."

"My bed."

"Indeed. Now come on. Didn't you want to..." He paused, afraid of the next word. "Cuddle?"

Molly snorted at hearing the word cuddle come out of his mouth. Grabbing her pillow she moved it right next to him, grabbed his hand and sat on the bed. She closed her eyes momentarily as she lay on the bed. It ha been a long day and lying down felt heavenly, her body buzzed as she started to relax. Feeling the bed dip next to her she opened her eyes and saw hr bed mate lying next to her and a pair of heterochromian ones staring back at her, inches from her own. "You have the most beautiful eyes."

Reaching out he tucked her hair behind her ear. "I think you'll find that honour belongs to you Molly Hooper."

"My eyes are just brown." She shrugged. "Nothing special."

"Not true. They have flecks of gold in them. They're so expressive." He looked at her face in awe. "You are truly remarkable. How have I never..."

Leaning forward she kissed him. "You know now. The past is in the past."

Wrapping his arm around her he pulled her closer. "The things I've said."

Reaching up Molly brushed her hand through his hair. "Were never meant to hurt me. Logically I know that Sherlock. Just try and be a little more thoughtful in future yeah?"

"I'll try."

She kissed him. "Good. That's all I ask." Sighing happily she snuggled in closer. "Good night Sherlock."

Smiling he placed his chin on the top of her head. "Good night Molly. Sleep well, I'll be here when you wake up."

 **Annnnnd that's it. Took me longer than intended to write because my laptop got a virus but she's better now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't originally going to do a second chapter but this idea would not go away. I am sure it has been done but here's my take. I own none of the characters mentioned and I have also borrowed a few lines from Sign of Three.**

Sherlock woke just as the sun started to peer through the curtains, little slivers of light making patterns on the wall. An arm was wrapped tightly around his torso, a leg lay over his. Smiling he pulled Molly closer and placed his lips on her forehead. Relief rushed through him: he hadn't been able to calculate the outcome of his conversation with her last night. He'd felt too raw and it was all so new to him. Looking back though he couldn't have deduced a better result. She believed him, loved him and wanted to be with him.

The object of his thoughts began to move next to him. He watched her intently. She woke slowly at first: her toes scrunching and flexing. A sigh left her lips as she started to stretch. She must of happily that there was something impeding her from fully stretching. She froze and gasped.

Sherlock chuckled. "Good morning Molly."

Eyelids fluttered and a pair of breathtaking brown eyes locked with his. She sighed happily. "Sherlock. You stayed."

He frowned. "Where else would I be?"

She shrugged. "A case may have come up."

"Nope. I asked Greg to only message me on a 9 or 10." He ran his hands up and down her back. "I am exactly where I want to be." Ducking his head he was about to press his lips to hers when his phone got a text and the sound reminded Molly of the same sound she heard one Christmas a life time ago.

Molly pulled back, creases forming on her forehead. "Was that a text from?"

"Irene Adler."

"The women you identified by not her face?"

Sherlock said nothing.

"I thought she was dead."

He visibly gulped. "Not dead."

Molly scrambled out of the bed. "Obviously."

Sherlock moved towards her but she took a step back. "Molly please. Come back to bed and I'll explain everything."

Her arms folded over her chest. "How about I stay right her and you still explain everything?"

His phone blared once more and he tried to ignore the hurt look on Molly's face.

"She was sentenced to death in Karachi. I made sure it didn't happen."

"Okay. Why does she text you?"

"She wants to have dinner. I never text her back. She must have found out what happened at Sherringford."

"I never had sex with her Molly."

She looked away from him. "It's none of my business if you did."

"I know. I just want you to know that I never had sex with her. Before last night I hadn't slept with anyone since Uni. I don't want The woman, or anyone else. I want my pathologist, my beautiful, brilliant, brave Dr Molly Hooper."

Molly bit her bottom lip. "What does her text say?"

Reaching over to the bedside table Sherlock grabbed his phone and passed it to Molly without looking at it. "It's fine Molly. Take it."

Taking a step closer she grabbed the phone. "You sure?"

He nodded.

"Okay." She stared at his phone. "What's your password?"

Clearing his throat her looked into her eyes. "4239."

"Really? Molybdenum and Yttrium. Your password is two elements from the periodic table that basically spell my name?"

He said nothing instead motioning for her to try it.

Typing in the numbers the phone unlocked to reveal a picture of Mary, John and Rosie from the christening. Smiling at the photo she opened his text messages. '1 unread message.' Tapping on it she saw a list of messages, scrolling down she saw they were all unanswered.

Happy Birthday. Let's have dinner.  
Welcome back from exile. Let's have dinner.  
I'm in Pairs. Let's have dinner.  
Hungry yet? Let's have dinner.

On and on it went. Taking a deep breath she scrolled back to the top of the page. "You have a sister?" She read. "Is she as gorgeous as you? Let's have dinner."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and extended his hand palm up to Molly. She gave him the phone and stood tensely as he typed out a message. Hitting send he passed the phone back to her. Her eyes lit up as she read the message.

I will be unavailable for dinner or any other interaction for the next 60-70 years. Find another toy to play with. My brother is free.

Molly laughed at the last part. Phone in hand she crawled back onto the bed. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know but I don't want you to doubt my intentions."

She sat down next to him. "60 to 70 years is a long time."

"Think you'll be sick of me by then?"

"Nope. You're stuck with me."

"Excellent."

Sighing she wrapped her arms around the detective. "I do trust you Sherlock. It's just Irene has always been a sore point for me."

"How so?"

"Well... I'd compared myself to her. She always looked so well put together."

"You only saw her once. On the slab at Barts."

She lowered her eyes.

"You looked at her website." Not a question.

"I wanted to scope out the competition. I wish I hadn't. She was beautiful. Is beautiful,her clothes are gorgeous and she managed to captivate the Holmes brothers. Not an easy feast: so clearly she's smart and she's a dominatrix. Then there's me. Molly Hooper the socially awkward, morbid forensic pathologist who wears grandma clothes."

He pulled the doctor into his lap. "Yes you are Molly Hooper the socially awkward, morbid forensic pathologist who wears grandma clothes but you say all that like it's a bad thing." He brushed her hair away from her face. "I am arrogant and the most unpleasant, rude, ignorant and all-around obnoxious ass that anyone could possibly have the misfortune to meet."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

He smiled. "I am all of those things and yet I still have people who care for me. People who love me."

"You are more then that Sherlock."

"And you are more then that self-deprecating description of yourself. You are Rosie's godmother, John's friend, a brilliant doctor. You're loyal, stubborn, beautiful and so many other things. You're the woman I love. You Molly. Not Irene Adler or Janine or anyone else. You."

"Thank you." She kissed his lips. "I never picked you for a romantic."

"I'm not."

Her eyebrow raised at him.

"Maybe a little but only with you, in private and not all the time."

Molly couldn't help but laugh. "Well if you were sweet all the time you wouldn't be Sherlock Holmes would you? You'd be..."

"Meat dagger?"

"I think the meat dagger comment proved that Tom didn't share your intellect."

Humming he run his fingers up and down her arm. "Few do."

She snorted

He chose to ignore her. "Although out of the 3 Holmes siblings I am the lest intelligent."

"And yet you're still smarter then us mere mortals."

"You're a Doctor Molly: not exactly a dullard." He rolled his eyes.

She gasped. "Wow. Not exactly a dullard, You say the sweetest things."

"Why thank you Molly..." He looked down at her face. "Sarcasm?"

She nodded but it was clear she was joking. Placing head on his shoulder she closed her eyes.

"Any plans for today Dr Hooper?"

"Sleep."

Sherlock smiled. "Sounds perfect."

 **Thanks for reading. All errors are mine. I spell checked as best I could but computer is still not 100%.**


End file.
